1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements in steering mechanisms, particularly those for vehicles, and more specifically to an improvement in a steering column which is adjustable both in terms of length (telescoping) and angle (tilting).
2. Background of the Invention
Maximizing driver comfort and safety is a primary goal in the design of any steering column. A steering column that has a fixed position is only suitable for limited number of drivers and can be potentially unsafe for other drivers. Tilt-adjustable and telescopic-adjustable steering columns have been developed to meet the needs of a greater segment of the driving population. Providing a simplified, non-electric tilt and telescopic mechanism is a primary object of this invention. Providing a single mechanism for operating both the tilt adjustment and the telescopic adjustment is another object of the invention.
The steering column and steering wheel also often translate vibrations of the automobile and road to the operator's hands and arms. A reduction in vibrations can greatly improve the driver's comfort and reduce fatigue. A further object of this invention is to provide an improved steering column design having a high natural frequency that reduces lash and vibrations.
Many tilt and telescopic steering columns require the operator to hold the lock actuator with one hand which leaves only one free hand to adjust the tilt and telescopic position of the column. A further object of this invention is to provide a lock actuator that can maintain itself in an unlocked position so that the operator can have two free hands to adjust the tilt and telescopic position of the column.